Clockwork City
by tardisblueangelwings
Summary: Set after Clockwork Prince and COHF. Will, Jem and Tessa visit Pandemonium to search for more clues. At one particular table, they find something out of place... 'The female mundane was dressed in a simple green frock, which Tessa noticed, matched her eyes. Her hair stood out against the dress, having hair as ginger as Henry.' Who is this lady and how has she come to England?
1. Chapter 1

Pandemonium was as crowded as usual. Mundanes, downworlders, and other creatures crowded at different tables, gambling and drinking blue enchanted drinks.

Will, Jem and Tessa, dressed in simple mundane clothes, navigated their way through the crowd.

"Remember, we're only here to find information about Mortmain's whereabouts," Jem said. "And nothing else." He looked at Will.

"Come on Jem." Will gave a small smile. "Tonight I swear I'll be on my _best _behavior." He gave mocking salute.

Jem rolled his eyes, but smiled too.

At one particular table, there were more people gathered than at any other table.

"Let's go there," Tessa said, pointing to the table. "More people mean more conversations, right?"

"That's a good idea," Jem replied, smiling at Tessa.

Tessa smiled back softly.

"Well come on! Don't want to miss anything important!" Will said rudely and took large strides towards the table, leaving Jem and Tessa in his wake.

"Well, we better catch up," Tessa said to Jem, turning around and following Will. Jem smiled and walked towards the table both Will and Tessa were heading to.

Will, Tessa and Jem stood at the edge of the crowd, their heads peering over the crowd to see the table.

"I'll play," Will said rubbing his hands, "I've done it enough. Besides, we'll have plenty of money for drinks afterwards."

Tessa ignored Will's penchant for using money to pay for drinks. Instead she protested. "It's too dangerous. What if you lose?"

Will smiled, looking straight at Tessa.

Whenever he looked at her, Tessa swore her heart stopped. "Simple mundanes never lose in the beginning," he smirked. "I'm a fast learner. Which coincidentally is what a girl I knew said when-

"William." Jem interrupted. "We don't have all night, you know."

Will smiled again. "I'll get to it."

Will, Jem and Tessa pushed their way through the crowd. Close enough, they could see the people gambling. Two were downworlders and the other two were mundanes.

Particularly, one mundane was a lady. _How odd. _Tessa thought. A well brought up lady never gambled. Even poorer ones never found themselves in situations like these, unless they were truly desperate.

Even in a crowded club like this, there were few ladies.

The female mundane was dressed in a simple green frock, which Tessa noticed, matched her eyes. Her hair stood out against the dress, having hair as ginger as Henry.

"Who knows?" Will whispered. "She could be a relative of Henry."

Tessa smiled, but ignored Will's comment.

"Or one of the fey," Jem wondered out loud. She's pretty enough."

"Don't be silly. Why would the fey come to gamble for God's sake?"

Will pushed through the rest of the crowd and stood at the table. He reached into his trousers and pulled out two pounds and tossed it onto the table.

"I wish to play," he announced.

Without waiting for any confirmation, he pulled out an empty seat and sat down.

"Will." He announced to everyone at the table, but only one replied back.

"Clarissa."

The lady smiled. Will noticed she wasn't from London. America, perhaps.

Will smiled charmingly. "I don't suppose there's a last name, is there?"

"Fray. Clarissa Fray. But you can call me Clary."

Up close, Will guessed she was about seventeen, certainly no older than Will himself.

While the dealer dealt the cards, Will made a point to make small talk with Clary.

"Any reason you're here?" Will asked. "No respectable lady would ever come here willingly. I know one who would just detest the though of-

"Maybe I'm not a respectable lady," Clary interrupted. "Maybe I do what I want."

Will smiled, pleased. "Well then, by all means, do what you want."

The game went smoothly and Will walked out with 5 pounds, but no useful information.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Tessa exclaimed. "Is there anywhere else we can go?"

Will, Jem and Tessa walked behind a building, into an alleyway.

"I'm afraid that it's time to go back to the institute," Jem replied. "Perhaps tomorrow."

Will spied a figure at the corner of his eye. He spun around and took out a small knife. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Jem questioned. "Is it one of Mortmain's devices?"

Tessa gasped. Both Jem and Will turned to look at where she was pointing. Standing in front of them were two automatons. The automatons surged forwards and Jem swiftly stepped in front of Tessa while he took out the blade concealed in his cane.

Will cursed. "We only have two small knives and no seraph blades."

Will charged and fought one automaton, slashing and ducking.

The other automaton went for Tessa. Jem slashed the automaton and was mildly successful until the automaton grabbed hold of Jem and threw him against the wall.

Will had just finished with his automaton when he heard Tessa's scream.

When he looked up, the automaton had a firm grip on Tessa's arm.

Will prepared to charge at the automaton, but suddenly it froze and fell to the ground. Standing in place was a ginger girl, holding a seraph blade.

She smiled. "It looked like you needed some help."


	2. Chapter 2

Will led the way to the institute. He dragged the girl in front of him while Jem and Tessa trailed behind.

"How can you be a shadowhunter? Where are your runes?" Will demanded.

"Patience young grasshopper," Clary teased.

At Will's confused look, Clary sighed. "I really should stop doing that."

"Look, I don't have any permanent runes. Just a few temporary ones. See?"

She gestured to her arm. Sure enough, there were a few white scars.

"If you came to London, you should have told the enclave," Will said, trusting Clary enough to let go of her arm.

"Enclave?" Clary asked, confused.

"Conclave," Will clarified. "That's the term they use in New York. You are from New York, right?"

"Yeah."

"New York?" Tessa piped up. "I'm from there too. Do you stay at the Institute there?"

"I don't live there, but I do train there. I can't have a wall of weapons in my room, can I?

"I do." Will said.

Clary raised her eyebrows, but didn't reply.

"I just arrived in London this morning, actually. I haven't had to chance to stop by the Institute. Do you think I can stay there for a few days?"

"Of course." Jem answered for Will. "The Institute is a place for shadowhunters after all."

"Jem Carstairs." He quickly introduced himself.

"Tessa Gray."

"Clary Fray." She said, smiling to the two.

When Clary turned to Will, he just shrugged. She raised her eyebrows.

"Herondale," he muttered.

"What?"

"Herondale," he said, clear and precise.

Clary made a chocking noise and looked away.

"What?" Will demanded.

"Nothing," Clary said softly. "I've heard of the name before."

They walked in silence before Tessa asked: "Your last name. Its just Fray. All the other shadowhunters I've meet have these beautiful yet complicated last names, yet yours is so simple. Not trying to be rude." She said the last part quickly.

Clary smiled. "No offence taken. My mother left the Clave and took on a mundane name. That's why I don't have any permanent runes. I grew up as a mundane."

At that, Will looked at Clary. "You left your family for the Institute?"

"I didn't leave my family for the institute, really," she replied. "I was out with my friend when I saw a demon. He didn't see it. That kind of thing makes a girl wonder, you know?"

Clary cast her eyes downwards. "When I went to the Institute, I didn't see my mom for some time, but um, yeah, she eventually came back to the clave. I left again, aiming for now where in particular. Ended up in London."

Clary, Tessa, Jem and Will stopped at the front of the Institute and Will opened the door.

Sophie, who had been dusting off a table by the door, was startled.

"Miss Tessa! Master Jem! You aren't supposed to be out tonight!"

"Forgetting me, aren't we Sophie," teased Will.

It was then Sophie noticed Clary.

"Hello miss."

She did a short curtsey. "And you are?"

"Clarissa Fray. You can call me Clary."

Will jumped in. "Sophie, can you inform Charlotte of our new arrival?"

She nodded and left the room.

Clary looked at her feet awkwardly. "So now…"

"Why don't we go to the library? We can ask Bridget to bring us some tea," Tessa suggested.

"Well, that sounds wonderful," Jem commented, smiling at Tessa, who in return, blushed.

"Well then," Clary cut in, "lead the way."

Unlike before, it was Tessa who led the group to the library.

When they reached it, Clary thought that the library was not as grand as the Institute back home.

To Clary's surprise, there were already two boys in the library. Interestingly enough, they were arguing.

"I _told _you what happened, don't you understand? He hasn't come out for _days_ and-

"Didn't know both of the Lightworm brothers were here," Will interrupted, walking towards the two boys.

"Watch it Herondale," the boy who spoke before shot back. "I've got half a mind to-

"We both know you've got half a mind, you don't need to shout it out so the whole world can hear you," Will shot back snidely.

They boy took a step forwards, fuming.

The other boy shook his head. "Gabriel," he warned.

"It's not worth it," the boy- Gabriel muttered. "_You_ don't matter," he said in Will's direction.

Inwardly Clary rolled her eyes. Loud and clear so everyone would hear her over Gabriel she spoke: "My name is Clary Fair-"

The doors burst open and the woman who Clary assumed was Charlotte came rushing in.

"Gideon, Gabriel, how nice!" she exclaimed and Clary could not detect any sarcasm in her voice.

"Henry and I were thinking of keeping Fairchild as the child's surname," Charlotte rambled.

Clary could not help letting out a small gasp.

"Fairchild? Is that your surname?"

Charlotte startled, turned towards Tessa. "Yes, my maiden name. Sophie mentioned we have a new arrival."

"My name is Clary Fray."

Charlotte's face showed a hint of a frown. "Well, that's not a traditional shadowhunter name, I suppose."

"My mother's name," Clary replied to Charlotte's unspoken question.

Gabriel looked towards Clary with distain. "At least she isn't a Herondale."

Everyone seemed to forget about her earlier burst in which she said her name was something other than 'Fray'.

Will snapped to attention when Charlotte called out his name.

"Show our guest around," she instructed. "and Sophie can show her a room to sleep in when your done."

She smiled warmly at Clary. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"And us three," she said, in the two brother's direction, "need to talk."


End file.
